


My style

by Jahssel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I hate it, Lowkey layhan, M/M, This Is STUPID, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is model, Kris a photographer and I such at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	My style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



Being a photographer, Yifan photographed every kind of model. 

There were those who really thought they were the greatest models in existence, like Byun Baekhyun, a hand model who was really proud of himself and took really good care of his hands, up to the point where he had an assistant, Chanyeol, that did most of the things for him.

There were also the newbies who hadn’t really found ‘A Style’ yet, something very important to Yifan.

Like Zhang Yixing for instance, he got all types of modelling, from underwear to hands, which in Yifan’s opinion weren’t really appealing, and once he even covered himself in ice cream for a photo shoot, that was the weirdest thing Yifan had ever had to photograph. However Yifan sometimes found it good that Yixing could do almost everything, he had taken a liking towards the boy after finding out he was also Chinese and having to work very often with him, they remained as really good friends.

Then there was Kim Jongin. ‘He’s very professional’ Was what Yifan thought the first time he met said boy, he had already seen his work before and was very happy when he heard he was going to work with him. He was also nervous because, obviously, Kim Jongin seemed very serious. 

It wasn’t until he spoke to him that he realized that was very wrong. Jongin was what you would call a 'Huge Nerd’, in an adorable way, Yifan would say. In the small amount of time the two had talk Yifan had learned that Jongin loved Star Wars, giving him random trivia from time to time.

“Hey Yifan!” Jongin said as he entered the studio, his manager following close behind. He had a sleepy grin on his face as a result of how early he had to wake up that day. 'Looks cute’ Yifan thought. “Guess who has to do underwear today!” Jongin said excited while heading to the dressing room. 'Underwear’ Yifan said to himself while getting his equipment ready. Underwear was Jongin’s favorite, he had learned that during one of his small talks they had. This would be the first time Yifan would see Jongin in underwear, in real life at least. He had seen him many times in magazines but never so close.

Yifan had gotten all of the instructions on how the magazine wanted the photos from Jongin’s manager by the time Jongin came out of the dressing room and it took a while for Yifan to get back his breath, the boy was even more sculptured and hot in real life. 'Like a real life Adonis’ Yifan thought.

“Like what you see?” Jongin teased earning an eye roll from his manager. Yifan just shrugged, he was already used to Jongin’s constant teasing, and it was a common occurrence.  
Jongin stood in front of the white background and posed. His way of doing it was Yifan’s favorite, Jongin would never know that, but Yifan had been following his work from the very beginning of his career.

Time pased by quickly, Yifan took many pictures of Jongin and hoped he could keep some, but he gave them to Jongin’s manager after looking at the clock. Lunch time had come by rather quickly. Yifan decided to invite Jongin out for lunch, he asked his manager, who agreed, as he didn’t have anything else on his schedule for the day. He waited until Jongin was fully dressed and took him to a small restaurant he had found when he had just started working there. 

The owner of the restaurant, an old woman, received them cheerfully.  
“Yifan, sweety hello!” she said pinching one of Yifan’s cheeks. She then looked Jongin’s way and added “Who’s this handsome boy you’ve brought along?” Jongin smiled sweetly and answered before Yifan could  
“I’m Jongin, nice to meet you.” the woman smiled and also pinched his cheek then she got closer to Yifan and whispered “Is hhe/the/one?” She tried to be as discreet as possible but Jongin heard anyway, he always had a very good ear. He just stared at Yifan waiting for an answer, Yifan simply nodded after a while. 

The woman’s eyes widened and she nodded heading toward, what Jongin believed was the kitchen. “I’ll make you two some kimchi!” She shouted from the kitchen.

Yifan lead them to a table on a far corner.  
“Once she knows you, you don’t really have a choice” Yifan said shrugging but his look was apologetic. Jongin shook his head and told him  
“It doesn’t matter, I like kimchi anyway.” Yifan seemed relieved at his comment.  
Some silence followed after that  
“So…” Jongin begun. “The one?” Yifan’s eyes widened, he was hoping he hadn’t heard that. Jongin stared at him expectantly “Uh… Don’t listen to her, she’s crazy.” Just as soon as he finished the sentence something hit the back of his head 

“I heard that young man!” the woman said pointing threateningly at Yifan with a news paper “Grandma!!” Yifan shouted, both hands on the back of his head, She had told him to call her that after seeing he stopped by there very often. “Where did you even get the newspaper from?” she rolled her eyes and placed a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table “I’m a witch.” she said simply, going back to the kitchen.  
Jongin was smiling like the Chesire cat “Isn’t it a bit early for wine?” he said pouring it into both glasses. Yifan just shrugged .

“It’s just lunch time and who are we to go against her, you just saw what she did, also she told me to call her that as i have lunch here almost every day.” Yifan took a drink of his wine.  
“Yifan, tell me more about you, i know almost nothing” Yifan stared in amusement and the shrugged.

“There’s not much to say honestly, i’m just a Chinese photographer, who’s actual career isn’t even photography” Jongin turned his head like a confused puppy which Yifan found incredibly cute. 

“You’re Chinese? Really? You don’t even have an accent!” Jongin said in amazed taking a drink of his wine 

“I am, I just learned Korean when I was young, that’s why.” Jongin nodded and rested his head on his hand frowning and pouting at the same time, “Why are you always so serious?” He mumbled in a childish tone,“You asked me out anyway. This isn’t proper date behavior!” He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he finished the sentence. Yifan frowned this time  
“Who said this was a date?” he mumbled. Jongin’s faced showed disappointment when he said that. 

“I did!” the old woman said leaving two plates on the table, “Here’s your kimchi, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me” she added leaving once again. Jongin grinned and mumbled a  
“She did.” before grabbing the chopsticks and taking a bite of his food. He moaned loudly when the food reached his mouth sending shivers down Yifan’s spine

“Her food is so~ good.” he said moaning again and his eyes rolling back and his expression, in Yifan’s opinion, indecent.

They took their sweet time eating. Jongin kept on trying to know more about Yifan and kept on moaning about the food every now and then. He told Yifan he liked modeling in underwear because he was used to walking around his apartment in underwear and sometime even naked. Yifan tried very hard not to picture him naked. He failed miserably.  
“What are you thinking about?” Jongin asked after a while of silence. Yifan blushed and tried to brush naked Jongin out of his head.  
“Nothing much… Just work.” Jongin nodded and then smiled, adding “Talking about your job… What time are you off?” Yifan thought for a while before saying 

“8 or something… why?” Jongin’s smiled widened making Yifan think of how much he liked it when he smiled. “I was thinking we could have dinner together since you took me out for lunch” Yifan blinked a couple of times while Jongin just stared at him expectantly.

“Uh. I’m not sure, i mean.. you’re a model, don’t you need to take care of your figure?” Jongin laughed loudly shaking his head. Yifan noticed then the way Jongin sounded like he was choking while laughing and the way he slapped his leg or the table. 

“That’s not really important. Once a year can’t do much harm right? Also you look like a confused puppy.” Yifan frowned, how could someone like him look like a puppy? 

“An over-sized puppy.” Jongin added with a smile plastered on his face “So what do you think… about dinner, tonight” Yifan shrugged and said  
“As long as your manager lets you i guess it’s okay” Jongin kept on smiling, he was doing that a lot, it was job after all. 

“He’s not my owner, let’s pay and go back okay?” Yifan nodded and called the old woman who said it was on the house for that day. She winked at Yifan and made him leave, she actually had to kick him out and threaten him with not letting him there ever again if he kept insisting on paying.

They walked back to the studio. Jongin’s manager didn’t looked very pleased at Jongin’s petition to let him have dinner with Yifan and mentioned something about taking care of his figure, but let him anyway. Jongin left soon after with his manager, not before exchanging numbers with Yifan and agreeing to meet him outside from the studio.

The day went by slowly for Yifan, he had to take pictures of Yixing and some guy who he had said was his boyfriend who had just arrived from China, LuHan or something.

The time had finally arrived, Yixing, LuHan and their managers had already left and Yifan was putting his equipment away when he got a text that said,  
“I’m outside, come out we have a date ” Yifan smiled at the silly text and left the studio. 

Jongin took him to a fancy restaurant making Yifan feel guilty about the small restaurant he had taken Jongin to, but he didn’t seem to care much about that.  
They talked about many other things. More Star Wars trivia from Jongin who seemed very offended when he found out Yifan had never watched Star Wars. Personal things from Yifan, like how he had grown up in Canada. Yifan learned Jongin was younger than him but he didnt really mind. He also wanted to laugh at Jongin’s shameless flirting yet he found it adorable.

“Say Yifan… Do you think i should do some lip modeling? I think they are pretty nice. I don’t know i could sell some lipstick” he said pouting his lips. Yifan stared. Intensely. He then tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
“Umh, I don’t know?” He answered and Jongin frowned, “But don’t you like them?” Yifan blinked and tried to stuff his mouth with food  
“Don’t avoid my question!” Jongin whined in a childish way. Yifan sighed and put the chopsticks down  
“Yes Jongin, they are pretty.” he said, heat creeping to his cheeks, neck and ears.

“Good to know.” Jongin whispered before pressing his lips against Yifan’s who gasped in surprised but eventually kissed back.  
“I really like you Yifan” Jongin said breaking the kiss.  
“I like you too” Yifan answered.

They went home together that night

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: phanlovers.tumblr.com


End file.
